Steam - KaiJay - AU
by Chin-Hands
Summary: In a Steam-Punk themed world, Kai and Jay are mechanics working on their ship to get it ready to travel into space. They suspect they are only rivals, though soon they will realize they care about each other more then they ever expected.


In the highest skies of Ninjago, an airship of the name 'Destiny's Bounty' flew with the highest intention of grace. Steam rose from the busters on either side of the wooden ship. The sails, shaped like wings flapped slightly by the gentle breeze from the east. The clattering of gears and chains bellowing in the lower areas of the ship.

A brunette man sat on a small stool in front of a boiler holding a double headed box end wrench, his hair was spiked peculiarly to the right in a strange porcupine figure. He wore a brown pinstripe suit, and dark brown pants with dark leather shoes and a red handkerchief stuffed in the front. Gold goggles rested on his head, the rim and glass gleamed in the dusk light of the lantern hung above him.

A twist of the wrench on a copper bolt, tightening against the metal of a boiler that was bound together with a weld. He sat up in the stool and took out a cloth from his pocket to wipe away sweat gathering on his forehead. "That should be it." He said in a musky voice.

The man got up and threw his wrench into a box of other tools before closing it and picking it up with ease. He lifts his stool at the edge and quickly blew out the lantern before walking through the boiler room to the latched door at the end of it. He set down his tool box on a small table next to the door as well as his stool then smirked confidently.

A watch dangling from his left pocket gleamed in the dim light of the overhead door lamp. He gripped onto it and pressed the button on the top, the lid flung open to show a beautiful clockwork design under the glass. The time was **12:24PM**, close to lunch time.  
He closed the lid of the watch and let go of it before turning the knob on the door and pulling it open so he may walk into the hallway and close the door behind him.

* * *

Another man wearing tan clothing sat up from his bed and glanced over to see his desk covered in drawings of machinery and instructions for building. A pen was stabbed into one of the larger flasks of paper in the middle of the desk, a failure.

He turned on the bed placing his feet on the wooden floor before standing up and walking slowly to his desk. He placed a hand at the edge of it, feeling the cured stained wood flowing gently on his palm and fingers. His attention was brought to the copper pipes lining his room as a deep sound came from the boilers down below. Steam spits from a small hole in one of the pips.

A smile broke out on Jay's face and he mustered a short laugh before grabbing his coat and slipping it over his arms and shoulders pulling it down over his chest as he thought to himself,_ 'Kai must have fixed it.'_ He smirked then shook his head making a displeased frown. _'Why am I so proud? He's my rival.' _

He huffed angrily and walked from his room after getting on his dark grey pants and blue lined suspenders as well as his tool belt.  
Jay made his way to the upper deck where he may speak with the captain about todays job if there was any. He slept in much too late, and he knew that would come with a consequence.

On his way he passed by the kitchen where Chef Zane was preparing lunch for everyone, even though his mouth was watering he continued on through the hall attempting to ignore the sandwiches placed out on the tables. Jay knocked gently at the captain's door and moments later the captain answered to come in, a girls voice.

Jay stepped into the room closing it behind him. The room was larger than most on the ship, a large desk close to the middle of the room with a bed behind it covered in red and black covers, there were red drapes covering the windows making the room glisten with the color. Gold shimmered on the desk along with a golden handled dagger and a book open with a pen and ink next to it. Two chairs sat in front of the desk facing it. Papers with inked Chinese words scattered around the walls, he could barely read them, though they were still pleasant to look at. A large map was placed in the middle of the desk, a map of the stars, Jay could tell at first glance.

A large throne like red pelted chair sat behind the desk with a woman in red, black and gold, sitting confidently in it, her hair was black and short. She had much gold and silver jewelry and necklaces all over her person. A smile of red lipstick and dark brown eyes shimmered with a smirk. "Jay." She spoke sternly with a sarcastically happy tone.

Her expression deepened into a glare. "You're_ finally_ awake." She paused and sat back in her chair lifting a hand with the handle of her spectacles spinning it around slowly. "You have work to do. Though, because you woke up so late..." She paused for dramatize and it weighed heavily on Jay. "You get no lunch or dinner tonight." She smirked and Jay held in a sigh of relief and gently nodded at her.  
"Alright." He spoke simply.

She smirked deviously and let out a gentle short laugh. "You know your schedule, now go and work. We have to be ready for travel by tomorrow and we're very behind."

Jay nodded and turned to leave without another word, though he stopped and looked back with a smirk as she lit a cigarette.

"You love to act to high and mighty, don't you Nya?" He smirked and laughed gently before leaving.

The captain just laughed and put the white cigarette to her lips taking in a puff of smoke feeling it spread and relax her body, she opened her mouth slightly and closed her eyes to breath out the smoke and watch it gently spread on the ceiling and fade.


End file.
